Passports, Please
by sammy-loly69
Summary: Los Cullen necesitan nuevos pasaportes para su proximo viaje a Francia. Bella se ofrece a acompañar a Jasper a la oficina de J. Jenks y asi poder ver con sus propios ojos porque J. Jenks le teme tanto a Jasper. TRADUCCION
1. Capitulo I

**Passports, Please**

**Summary: Los Cullen necesitan nuevos pasaportes para su proximo viaje a Francia. Bella se ofrece a acompañar a Jasper a la oficina de J. Jenks y asi poder ver con sus propios ojos porque J. Jenks le teme tanto a Jasper.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertence. Y la historia es de **_LauraEmily18_** yo solo me adjudico la traduccion.

* * *

**

Después de poner a Renesmee a dormir en su propia cama, un lugar en el que no había dormido durante casi una semana, regrese a la casa principal con Edward, dejando a Renesmee al cuidado de Jacob, que siempre ha estado tan dispuestos a pasar tanto tiempo con ella como fuera posible, incluso si ella estuviera durmiendo o no.

Me preguntaba, mientras caminaba, si Renesmee estaria durmiendo ahora mismo o no, Jacob siendo _tan_ Jacob probablemente la habia despertado de inmediato para entretenerla, jugar con sus juguetes, leerle algun libro, cualquier cosa.

No es que yo pudiera culparlo. Edward y yo casi nunca le permitíamos tener mucho tiempo a solas... por lo que estaban siendo privados de tiempo constantemente, así que lo más que podía ofrecer era compartir a mi preciosa hija - a veces. Edward estaba siendo extremadamente protector, a menudo murmuraba cosas sobre no comprender la actitud de Charlie en el pasado.

Las suaves manos de Edward estaban entrelazadas con los mías a medida que avanzábamos, caminando paso a paso, extendiendo al maximo nuestro tiempo a solas. Pero muy pronto, pude oír a Jasper y Carlisle hablando en voz baja, una vez que la casa quedó a la vista, cada centímetro de su magnificencia en contraste, la luminosidad de la casa, contra el telón de fondo oscuro, que era la noche.

Vi a Emmett viendo otro partido de fútbol, sus puños cerrados en señal de frustración mientras gritaba algo obsceno en la pantalla y Alice recortar los brotes muertos fuera el arreglo floral en el alféizar de la ventana. Rosalie y Esme no estaban, sus olores eran evidentes, parecían haberse desvanecido. Me di cuenta, entonces, que yo no las había visto en gran parte del dia, desde... el desayuno de esta mañana.

"Hola," dijo Edward mientras caminábamos a través de la puerta de cristal, dirigiéndose directamente al piano. Lo seguí, sentandome a su lado en la banqueta del piano, descansando mi mano en su rodilla, y escuchando con atención mientras él comenzaba a tocar una pieza nueva y hermosa que yo no había oído nunca.

"¿Cómo está mi maravillosa sobrina?" Alice pregunto desde el otro lado del cuarto.

"Alice, en serio, acabas de verla hace veinte minutos." Me reí en voz baja para no perturbar la hermosa composicion de Edward. Cada nota en la duración perfecta, añadiendo a la secuencia, acordes complicados, pero simplista.

"Tu sabes como es ella, Bells", agregó Emmett, sin apartar los ojos de la TV, antes de saltar de repente y rugir. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a Alice mandarle una mirada amenazante mientras ella regresaba a ayudar a su planta, molesta por el comentario de Emmett.

Edward y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada, una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Emmett como si hubiese hecho alguna travesura. Me sorprendió lo inmaduro que podia ser, incluso ahora.

-Que gracioso, Emmett, Edward susurró, riendo para sí mismo, pero por supuesto todos lo escuchamos. A pesar de la conversación informal de Edward, la bella música continuó.

"Que me he perdido?" Alice y yo dijimos, casi al mismo tiempo, nuestras voces se mezclaron juntas para hacer algún tipo de canción, el tono de Alice era increíblemente superior al mío. Levanté las cejas hacia Edward, que se encargó de deshacer mi confusión.

"Emmett estaba sorprendido de vernos..." Edward se rió sonriendo levemente.

"Sí, pensé que ahora que Nessie estaba dormida, ustedes tendrían un poco de _apropiada diversión_." Emmett aulló. "No es tan divertido ahora que no te puedes ruborizar. Voy a extrañar realmente eso", murmuró para sí mismo.

Las manos de Edward continuaron acariciando las teclas, sus manos se movian rápidamente, mientras Jasper y Carlisle bajaban las escaleras.

"Nos vemos más tarde, Alice", Jasper susurró. Llegando a su lado al instante, le dio un tierno beso.

"¿A dónde vas?" - Pregunté, mirando por la ventana y con la vasta oscuridad de la noche, y la única luz proveniente de la casa Cullen. "Ya es tarde."

"Carlisle y yo estábamos revisando nuestros documentos personales: certificados de nacimiento, permisos de conducir, etc. Bueno, como todos iremos de viaje a Francia en un mes, pensé que íbamos a necesitar nuevos pasaportes", dijo socarronamente.

"Aburrido..." murmuró Emmett, con una voz cantarina mientras Jasper fruncia el ceño a su hermano.

"Dios, ¿dónde está Rose esta noche? ¿No puede mantenerte entretenido o algo así, porque me estás irritando!" Dije, sólo la medio-fingiendo mi molestia: Alice soltó una risita.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar?" - Preguntó Alice, dando un nuevo corte a las flores para cambiar el arreglo del ramo.

"Errm... Seattle... las carreteras van a estar bastante despejadas - una o dos horas tal vez," dijo, para luego añadir algo al oido de Alice, algo que la hizo reír avergonzada. Ni siquiera trate de escuchar.

"Seattle?" Dije, un recuerdo cada vez mas claro y algunos detalles vinieron lentamente a mi para luego hacer Click juntos como un rompecabezas. "¿Iras a ver a J. Jenks verdad?"

"Sí, él es el único al que iria a ver..."

"¿Puedo ir?" Le pregunté con ansiedad. La idea de ser capaz de ver de nuevo Jenks fue... interesante, sobre todo con la compañia de Jasper.

Era raro que Jasper y yo pasaramos tiempo juntos. Alice era mi mejor amiga y hermana, Emmett el bufon, Carlisle y Esme los padres amorosos e incluso habia llegado a mantener una mejor relacion con Rosalie desde el nacimiento de Renesmee.

Pero Jasper siempre se mantuvo distante conmigo, algo que había mantenido a traves mis dias humanos, o quizas era por otra razón. Siempre me pregunté si era yo, personalmente, a la que Jasper evitaba, pero Edward me aseguró que era simplemente una costumbre que Jasper había mantenido. Me preguntaba cuando cambiaria su actitud, yo llevaba cuatro años siendo un vampiro!

Jasper miró sorprendido al principio, pero luego se recuperó.

"Claro".

Así que le di un beso de despedida Edward, y segui a Jasper con emoción a uno de los coches más caros de los Cullen, que estaba esperando por nosotros en la oscuridad del garaje.


	2. Capitulo II

**Passports, Please**

**Summary: Los Cullen necesitan nuevos pasaportes para su proximo viaje a Francia. Bella se ofrece a acompañar a Jasper a la oficina de J. Jenks y asi poder ver con sus propios ojos porque J. Jenks le teme tanto a Jasper.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertence. Y la historia es de **_LauraEmily18_** yo solo me adjudico la traduccion.

* * *

**

Jasper mantuvo la gruesa puerta abierta para mí, como un verdadero caballero, y camino pavoneandose detrás mio hacia el mostrador de la recepción. La secretaria no era la misma que había trabajado aquí antes, ya no era una bonita rubia, sino una pelirroja. Se encontraba en sus mediados de los treinta años.

- "Jasper Cullen." Él le disparó su nombre a la mujer, quien señaló su nombre en el bloc de notas en un garabato desordenado.

- "Tome asiento, señor Cullen. Usted no tiene una cita, por lo que veo, así que voy a buscarle una lo más pronto posible", dijo con cortesía mientras le indicaba un sofá de cuero en paralelo a su escritorio color caoba. Fui a sentarme, pero Jasper no se movió.

- "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí? Julie, ¿verdad?" - preguntó, más bien condescendiente, después de leer la etiqueta de oro con su nombre estampado.

- "Oh," dijo ella, sorprendida por sus palabras. Yo no sabía si estar en shock por la repentina actitud hostil de Jasper, o encontrar esta nueva actitud divertida. "Yo diría que tres años el próximo mes", dijo con orgullo con una sonrisa.

- "Hmm..." Jasper parecía estar analizando esto. "No es tiempo suficiente para saber que soy un cliente de prioridad. Hágale saber que estoy aquí.- Si usted sería tan amable", añadió con falsa bondad.

Me sentí incómoda. Julie no dijo nada, pero presionado el número 1 en el teléfono de estilo antiguo. Sus ojos parecían haberse nublado, me di cuenta, mientras escuchaba el telefono sonar con fuerza en la habitación de al lado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Julie, estoy ocupado?" - le espetó. Yo podía oírle hablar, tanto por el extremo del teléfono como en la otra habitación. Jasper tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa con impaciencia.

- "Lo siento, señor Scott, por interrumpir, pero tenemos al señor Cullen y su esposa aquí"

- "Envialos, de inmediato!" - respodió con nerviosismo.

Ella corto el teléfono y señaló embarazosamente a una puerta con una placa que decia 'Jason Scott'.

Poco a poco, me fui adentrando por delante. Oí los pasos Jasper constantes detrás de mí, haciendo eco en el piso de madera. Abri la puerta, lista para entrar, cuando Jasper dijo: "Ah, y por cierto, no es mi esposa." Volví la cabeza rápidamente, divertida por el cambio de personalidad de Jasper y su grosería repentina, para ver el rubor reflejado en el rostro de Julie que permanecia en su silla. El aumento de su sangre en sus mejillas provoco en mi garganta un picor desagradable.

J. Jenks o Jason Scott, como decia la placa en su puerta, parecía mucho más viejo... algo que cabe esperar de los seres humanos. Ahora estaba completamente calvo y más gordo que la última vez. Llevaba una horrible corbata amarilla, algo que hubiera puesto histerica a Alice si alguno de nosotros hubiera siquiera tocado tal cosa, y un traje azul. Al igual que la última vez, estaba empezando a sudar.

- "¡Oh, señor Cullen - que grandioso poder ver que sigue bien..." dijo, con un tono extraño en su voz, y le tendió una mano a Jasper que la ignoro con rudeza. "Y la señora Cullen, por último." Tendió la mano hacia mí, y yo se la estreche con rapidez. Vi su mirada dirigirse desde la punta de mis pies hacia arriba, donde se encontro con mi rostro.

- "En realidad, creo que ya nos conocemos." Me reí un poco para aliviar la tensión que se estaba construyendo.

- "Oh, mis disculpas. Es que Julie dijo... no importa. Tome asiento." Él nos indica nuestros asientos mientras él se escabulló de nuevo al suyo. Jasper se sentó de manera confiada, yo me senté con cautela.

De repente, una ola de miedo surgio desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon. Me sentía extremadamente triste y fisicamente helada, algo que no había experimentado desde hace casi veinte años, o nunca había esperado volver a sentir. Vi temblar J, con una expresión que muestraba las mismas emociones que sentí.

- "Entonces, en que lo puedo ayudar Sr. Cullen y Bella... creo recordar que asi queria que la llamase verdad?" - preguntó con nerviosismo. Jasper me lanzó una mirada molesta.

- "Sí", Le felicite. "Muy bien por recordarlo."

- "Pasaportes", dijo Jasper con frialdad.

- "Por favor", agregue yo, recibiendo otra mirada molesta de Jasper.

- "En efecto, ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuántos?" - preguntó dos veces.

- "Nueve".

- "Oh, la familia se está expandiendo".

De repente, sentí otra oleada de miedo, no tan fuerte como el primero pero sí lo suficiente para que J se removiera incómodo en su silla, el sudor comenzaba a verter. Me moví en mi asiento, incómoda.

- "Por supuesto, no es de mi incunvencia, mis disculpas", le susurró rápidamente mientras pasaba un pañuelo por su frente.

Le tire a Jasper una mirada, igual de molesta como la que el me había dado segundos antes. De repente me di cuenta por qué J estaba tan inquieto, porque Jasper estaba tan petrificado, Jasper estaba controlando nuestras emociones, así era como manipulaba a este pobre viejo.

- "¿Te importa si comparto unas palabras con Jasper, por favor, J?" Le dije, enfermizamente dulce e inocente.

- "Por supuesto que no - adelante." Se sentó, ocupándose de los papeles sobre su escritorio antes de escuchar el gruñido de Jasper en voz baja. "¡Oh, mis disculpas." J se puso de pie rápidamente, provocando un golpe en su silla y el golpe de su rodilla contra el escritorio, antes de retirarse a toda prisa de la habitación.

- "Jasper! Eres malo!" - Exclamé! - "Puedo sentir lo que estás haciendo con él. Alice sabe como torturas a este pobre hombre?" Le dije, tratando de luchar con una carcajada que amenazabacon salir. Si bien estaba siendo cruel, no podia dejar de pensar en lo gracioso de la situacion aunque el rostro de pura diversion de Jasper no ayudaba.

- "Detente. Detente ahora", exigi, sonriendo para mí misma.

- "Ya te dije antes Bella, el miedo es la única manera de conseguir lo que quieres. Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.", susurró. Zumbando hacia la puerta en que J había desaparecido tiempo atras, la abrió y le dio una mirada impaciente a J. Rápidamente se apresuró a regresar a su escritorio - Esto no podría ser saludable para un hombre viejo, pensé.

- "¿Dónde estábamos? Cierto, nueve pasaportes, Ahi es donde estabamos," murmuró nerviosamente para sí mismo, pero, por supuesto, Jasper y yo podíamos oírlo. "¿Qué nombres les gustaría en ellos?"

- "Ooo, Bella, tal vez usted me podría ayudar con esto," dijo Jasper, retrasando el tiempo en que podríamos dejar a J en paz. "Creo que Henry en uno, de 33 años." _Carlisle_.

- "Norah, de 35 años." Añadi. _Esme_.

Jasper hizo una pausa, dando golpecitos con los dedos en su regazo. ¿Era este un hábito o una táctica humana que había adquirido...? Tal vez yo deberia adoptarla, también. J escribia cada una de nuestras palabras.

- "Mary-Ella, de 21 años", dijo Jasper, que había estado pensando en un nombre que Alice aprobara. Me di cuenta que había medio utilizado su nombre humano.

Cual realmente seria un nombre adecuado para Edward? Pense - no había otro nombre que sonara tan perfecto para él. El era definitivamente un Edward. "Alexander, de 21 años", dije finalmente, después de decidir que no importaba realmente.

- "Abigail, de 25 años," dijo Jasper al instante. _Rosalie_.

- "José, de 27 años." _Emmett_ siendo claramente el más grande de cuerpo, necesitaba una edad más avanzada.

- "Marie, 19, para mí," por fin decidi que mi segundo nombre seria el adecuado ",y Olivia, 8" - añadí, pensando en Renesmee. Yo había usado para la última vez Vanessa... Ella aparentaba en realidad tan sólo 5, pero rapidamente llegaria a los 8, por desgracia, debido a su rápido crecimiento. Ademas, actuaba mayor de lo que aparentaba. Era algo que preocupaba a Edward sin cesar.

- "23 Anthony." La intervención de los dedos de J en el teclado fue rápida, casi al mismo ritmo que nosotros.

- "Los apellidos? - J preguntó con cuidado.

Jasper compartio una mirada conmigo... "Daniels para Henry, Norah, Anthony y Mary-Ella: Bernes para Abigail y José, y Swan para Alexander, Maríe y Olivia," dijo rápidamente, disfrutando de la tension en los dedos de J mientras se apresuraba a escribir, tratando de mantenerse al ritmo de Jasper.

- "¿Es correcto que asuma que usted mismo se encargara de las fotos?"

- "Sí." -respondió fríamente Jasper.

- "Oh, ¿Por qué Jasper?" Le dije, mi voz llena de placer "J hizo tan buen trabajo cuando vine a él por última vez. Hubo una confusión, sin embargo, ¿te acuerdas? Fui a la entrada equivocada." Me reí con ganas, por lo que J me copió de la cortesía. "¿Por qué no, Jasper? Realmente debes darle más crédito J". El rostro de Jasper era una furia, ahora era yo la que estaba teniendo un buen rato de mi propia diversion. Me preocupe por un segundo que ejerciera su control de emociones sobre mí, pero se porto bien.

- "Lo querriamos para dentro de dos días", ordenó Jasper. Dos días? Yo recorde que mi pedido, habia estado para una semana, lo cual era considerado urgente! Y esta vez eramos nueve!

- "Estas cosas no se pueden hacer a las apuradas", le dije con calma, reposando mi mano sobre el hombro de Jasper.

- "Dos días, desde luego. No te preocupes, Bella, puedo hacerlo para entonces. No habra problemas relacionados con el costo supongo?"

- "Por supuesto que no!" Jasper exclamó, como si fuera un pecado haber pensado en que el tuviera problemas con el dinero.

- "Deme un número para que me haga saber cuándo van a estar listos", le dije cortésmente, manteniendo la cara perfectamente recta. Extendi la mano como si fuera a coger un lápiz, a pesar de que no era necesario el recordatorio del papel ya que era un vampiro.

J miró rápidamente a Jasper y luego a mí. "Dos días", graznó, deteniendo mi búsqueda de algo para escribir. "Estarán listos en dos días."

- "Si está seguro. ¿Dónde le gustaría que recogiera los documentos?"

- "Señor Cullen? Nuestro lugar de costumbre?" - dijo, a la espera de una respuesta, haciendo caso omiso de mí y mirando directamente a Jasper.

- "Está bien. Siete de la mañana en dos días." Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

J se levantó y le tendió la mano, que por supuesto Jasper ignoro. Tome su mano extendida sacudiendola con gracia, rápidamente, para que mi piel fría no lo pudiera afectar durante mucho tiempo. Jasper camino rapidamente hacia la puerta, y la abrió, pero no antes de dar J - y a mi - su última dosis de terror.

- "Señora Cullen, Bella, ¿te importa si tengo unas palabras contigo?" J preguntó con cautela mientras observaba de pie Jasper en la puerta, esperando que lo siguiera.

- "Un segundo, Jasper," le pedi.

- "Voy a estar del otro lado de esta puerta", dijo, aunque sonó más como una amenaza. Probablemente estaba muy contento de que ahora podía atormentar a la recepcionista de nuevo - o escuchar lo que J quería decirme.

- "Bella, quizas esta fuera de lugar para mí decir esto, lo sé, pero debo decir que estoy muy contento de ver que usted y Jasper estan en buenos términos. No he podido dejar de preocuparme por los documentos que me pidió que hiciera . Todos los años veras, me encuentro con bastantes delincuentes - no es que yo, err, haya creido que usted lo fuera, pensé que eras, la señora Cullen, pero por supuesto que tenía mis sospechas - todo el mundo que viene a mí con ese tipo de peticiones no suele ser un, err, buen ciudadano ".

- "J, ¿hay un punto en esto? ¿No veo por dónde va esto?" - Le pregunté, impaciente por todas sus divagaciones inútiles.

- "Señora Cullen, Bella, admito que he perdido un poco el sueño sobre el Sr. Jasper haciendome una visita solicitandome detalles de su pedido. Sólo digo, estoy muy contento de saber que usted, y la niña en la fotografía que me dio, son todavía parte de la familia Cullen. Perdóname, yo sé que no es asunto mío."

Me reí en voz baja, y casi a la vez me detuve.

- "Como dije entonces, Jasper tiene derecho a saber cualquier decision tomada de inmediato o cualquier decision a futuro que pueda tener aqui. Él es mi hermano."

- "Por supuesto, por supuesto", murmuró, secándose la frente otra vez.

- "Ahora, si no te importa, realmente tengo que ponerme en camino-... Jasper y yo tenemos un buen viaje y ya es tarde Adiós" - Y seguí a Jasper fuera del edificio.


	3. Capitulo III

**Passports, Please**

**Summary: Los Cullen necesitan nuevos pasaportes para su proximo viaje a Francia. Bella se ofrece a acompañar a Jasper a la oficina de J. Jenks y asi poder ver con sus propios ojos porque J. Jenks le teme tanto a Jasper.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertence. ****Y la historia es de **_LauraEmily18 _**yo solo me adjudico la traduccion.**

* * *

Apague la radio mientras nos deteníamos en la entrada de los Cullen, oí a Edward aun tocando el piano. Era como si Jasper y yo hubiéramos hecho una simple pausa en el tiempo. Alice, en cambio, ya no estaba en la sala de estar, pero yo podía oírla a ella y Rosalie discutiendo sobre que ropa interior me quedaría mejor... quizás deberíamos dar la vuelta y salir de aquí.

Jasper me estaba dando el castigo del silencio. En cierto modo, era más intimidante que, cuando en realidad estaba usando su control emocional para manipularme. Podía sentir la molestia que irradiaba de él.

"Estamos de vuelta!" Dije mientras entraba a la casa. "¿Dónde están todos?" Le pregunté a Edward cuando él dejó de tocar una pieza que aún no había oído para saludarme. "Esme y Carlisle se han ido para un bocadillo de medianoche", dijo, besando mi mejilla izquierda. "Alice y Rosalie están teniendo una discusión." Dijo, esta vez, besando mi mejilla derecha. "Y Emmett está a la espera de que Rosalie deje de discutir y vaya a la cama." Termino besando mis labios, romántica y apasionadamente, estaba agradecida - no por primera vez - que los vampiros no tienen la necesidad de respirar.

"He oído eso!" Emmett gritó, no le gustaba el sabor de su propia medicina.

Alice bajó corriendo las escaleras. "Por fin" murmuró Edward.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté, mi ceja levantada.

"Rosalie logro que se callara. O por lo menos hizo que sus pensamientos sean menos coherentes. Me gustaría poder desactivar esta opción de vez en vez", refunfuñó, golpeando su cabeza.

"Créeme, todos lo desearíamos", intervino Alice mientras saltaba con gracia sobre Jasper. "Dijiste dos horas. Tardaste mas que eso!" murmuró, como una niña pequeña.

"Es culpa de Bella," dijo, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Le pregunté fingiendo inocencia, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Pongámoslo de esta manera, Bella, tu nunca, jamás, vendrás conmigo de nuevo!" Jasper exclamó: "Eres demasiado amable con él!" Le di un codazo juguetón en el hombro a pesar de que él parecía realmente enfadado conmigo. Era su culpa!

"Alice, ¿sabias que tu marido anda atormentando a los humanos? El miedo que sentí fue horrible! Imagínate lo que sería para un ser humano que no tiene ninguna explicación razonable sobre el miedo que le hiciste sentir"

Edward gruñó cuando mencione que había sentido miedo, pero yo lo abrace con fuerza para silenciarlo, mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Jasper! No, es cierto ¿verdad?" Dijo Alice, su pequeño pie repiqueteando contra el suelo haciendo temblar las ventanas ligeramente. "¿Qué te he estado diciendo No - juegues – con humanos", dijo, separando cada palabra con una respiración.

Edward y yo reímos mientras Jasper era regañado por Alice, tan pequeña, pero tan molesta, a veces. A todos nos había tocado estar en el lado receptor de una de sus rabietas antes (era incluso peor que Renesmee, en muchas ocasiones), pero no era frecuente que Jasper se sometiera a su regaño.

"Dos días, Jasper le dijo. Dos días para hacer nueve pasaportes!" Le dije, haciendo que mi voz sonara exagerada. "Me tomó una semana la última vez, para hacer dos! Totalmente injusto. Traté de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero Jasper no acepto." Sonreí, sintiéndome como la niña buena de la situación.

"Dos días, Jasper Hale? ¿Quieres que él haga un mal trabajo, así nos detienen la aduana?" Alice siguió regañándolo.

"Él no lo haría. Su vida depende de ello." Jasper me guiñó un ojo, y yo realmente no podía dejar de reír.

"Solo espera a que le cuente a Carlisle Y no te atrevas a calmarme con tus talentos, Jasper Hale – Tu eres el que se metió en este lío", amenazó Alice con los ojos entrecerrados.

Jasper me dio una mirada, muy similar a la que me había dado en la oficina de J. Molestia y frustración eran evidentes en sus ojos, pero con una mezcla de diversión. Pensé que podría escatimar información más revelador a Alice, yo sabía exactamente como se podía poner ella de vez en cuando.

"Entonces, ¿qué han estado haciendo ustedes mientras nosotros no estábamos?" dije, cambiando el tema.

"Ohh Bella, estoy tan agradecida de que lo mencionaras, casi se me olvida Rosalie escogió ropa interior muy bonita para nuestras vacaciones cuando fue de compras antes -. Me las estaba mostrando hace un momento – ahora que llegaste puedes probarte lo que escogimos. Pensé en conseguir algunos vestidos, pero como iremos a esquiar, los seres humanos quizás sospechen..." Se calló, su mente ocupada mientras trataba de pensar en una forma de usar ropa de verano en la nieve.

Miré a Jasper suplicante, con la esperanza de que tuviera un poco de misericordia de mí después de la importante información que yo había decidido no contar a Alice, pero él simplemente sonrió y se alejó. Le di a Edward la misma mirada, pero él sólo sonrió. "Ve, diviértete."

Tenía a Alice empujando impacientemente de mi brazo derecho, así que extendí mi mano izquierda a Edward la cual tomó. Empujé mi escudo de mi cuerpo así Edward podría oírme... _Que pena, de verdad esperaba que pudiéramos copiar algo de lo que Emmett y Rosalie están haciendo_... pensé, sonriendo, mientras le miraba lidiar con pesar el haberme enviado con la princesa de la moda.

"¡Bella!" Alice dijo, exasperada, por lo que le seguí escaleras arriba, esperando mi tortura.


End file.
